If he wasn't the hero
by Dunames Dark Witch
Summary: What would Link's life had been like if he never became the Hero of Time? What would've happened if he just wouldn't wake up when Navi visited him? And if Mido was in the spotlight how bloody annoying do you think he'd be? R
1. Chapter One

**If he wasn't the hero.**

Disclaimer: Zelda © Nintendo, not me.

**Chapter 1**

One almost sunny morning there lived a small boy named Link. He liked to sleep in so he never quite knew the time of day. And this day was a day he should not have slept in on, because while he was in dreamland the great Deku Tree happened to be talking to a fairy named Navi. They where conversing about what to do to save Hyrule the Deku Tree suggested they get a highly skilled fighter to come and save the land, but Navi wanted to collect the magic from around the world and turn it into a force so powerful that it would turn all evil into powdered grain. They thought for about twenty seconds and soon made a decision they where going to go with the magic wait, no... They changed their mind they're going for the fighter no...

"Will you make up your mind I have a story to navigate! Ok good. I don't care weather it's a good choice or not! Thank you finally."

Ok sorry about that as I was saying they had decided on the idea of the skilled fighter, but there was none alive at the time so they had to make do with what they had.

So off Navi went to get the fighter, she flew around kokiri forest and looked at all the kokiri children thinking about which one should save Hyrule. She soon came across Link's house so she flew in and saw the lazy boy sleeping. She looked at him and wanted to see his face so she tried to turn him over, but when she landed on the bed to push him he turned over and squashed her.

A few hours later Navi finally escaped and still had a feeling about this kid so she tried to wake him up. She screamed in his ear, she put water on his face, she held a dirty nappy over his nose she tried everything to wake the VERY lazy boy up but he still wouldn't wake so she gave up and flew off. She continued her search for the perfect fighter until she found him! He was standing at his house on the other side of the forest she flew over and checked him over.

"Yep he's perfect, he fits the description perfectly!" Navi said to herself. She dragged him over to the great Deku Tree.

Then Link woke up; he shook his head to shake off the sleep. It didn't help much he was still tired and all it did was make him dizzy. Link got up and he noticed he had fairy dust on his back so he brushed it off. 'I wonder how that got there?' he thought to himself. Then there was a loud talking to be heard which made Link go and check it out. He walked out his door to find a HUGE crowd of people at the entrance to the great Deku Tree's meadow.

He pushed through the gathering of kokiri children and found Mido at the front with Saria hanging off his arm. Link grunted at the thought of Mido getting all the attention and Link always only just arrived so he never got any attention!

"Hey Link!" cried Mido as he finally shook Saria off.

"Mido..." Link grouched.

"Look at me I'm so honored to be chosen to save the Deku Tree!"

"Yeah, uh huh very interesting Mido."

"But isn't it a coincidence that I get chosen to be the hero and not you!" Mido kept bragging but Link just zoned out and ignored him except he made it look as if he was almost, barely interested...

Two hours later Link had come back into reality to find that Mido and the crowd had gone. "Oh Finally I thought he would never shut-up." Then Link went to the little creek nearby and washed his face and hands. Lately he hadn't been seen awake only asleep and thought this might help him to achieve this.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2.**

Link had promised to meet Saria at the forest meadow, so that was where he was going. Up the wall, through the trees, past the maze and there! He arrived. "Hi Saria," he said as he sat down on the grass near her.

"Hi Link! Have you heard the news?" she gleefully said.

"No, what?"

"Mido (Giggles) Is going to save Hyrule! Isn't that cool?!"

"Cough no!"

Saria stared at him for a minute, shrugged and continued on with her song. Link swayed to the tune and hummed as well, Saria looked at him swaying and humming so she handed him a fairy ocarina and taught him her song.

"Wow cool thanks!"

"(Glances past him) don't tell Mido!"

"Ok I won't."

"Good, I don't want him to know..."

"Hello! I said I wouldn't say anything, geez when will it get through your head!" he shook his head and got up wiping the grass off his tunic.

A soft thud of footsteps was approaching them. Link turned around to see, once again, Mido. Just the person he didn't want to see, ever.

"Hey, Link. We meet again!"

"..."

"What's with the long face? Aren't you aware that you're in the presence of a hero to be?"

"..."

"Tsk, tsk Link you are a special boy, and one day you too will have the chance to be a hero, but that time is a long way off you know."

"... Leave me alone." And Link walked off.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

Early in the morning a week later from that day, Link fell out of bed and hit the floor with a thud. Wiping the sleep from his eyes and picking the junk from his ears he slugged himself over to the front door and swung the curtain back. The light was strong and blinded him for a moment. When he adjusted to the light he saw the Hyrule Newspaper was lying on the front doormat. With a groan he picked it up and went inside. Link dumped the paper on the table and sat down to read it. On the front page, in bold writing, with a smiling face, was Mido. The headlines said '_Hero born everyday, his time has come'_ god damn it! Mido! Again! Loud clicks of his lighter and a few tries later the newspaper was lit. When the whole paper was devoured by the flame he jumped and black ashes, which fell to the floor, he jumped on them, then out the door they went.

(I know its not finished. And it's pretty old too. It was started in 2001 like all my other stories. If you like it I suppose I can go on.)


End file.
